taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:BillboardID/T
}}} |t lavitz = 277466 |t-bone burnett = 277469 |t-boz = 277470 |t-connection = 277471 |t-model ford = 277472 |t-nutty = 277473 |t-pain = 277474 |t-squad = 277477 |t-wayne = 6525886 |t. graham brown = 277479 |t. rex = 277481 |t.a.t.u. = 430679 |t.d. jakes = 277483 |t.g. sheppard = 277485 |t.i. = 277486 |t.i.p. = 277487 |t.j. miller = 1496631 |t.o.k. = 277490 |t.s. monk = 277492 |t.w.d.y. = 277493 |t'pau = 277468 |t2 = 277494 |t42 = 277495 |t99 = 277496 |ta mara & the seen = 277511 |taana gardner = 277512 |tab benoit = 277513 |tab hunter = 277514 |tabi bonney = 277515 |tabla beat science = 277517 |tablo = 277518 |taborah = 277519 |tabu ley rochereau = 277520 |tacabro = 277521 |tackhead = 277523 |taco = 277524 |tad = 277525 |taddy porter = 277526 |taeyang = 277528 |taffy = 277529 |tag = 277531 |tag team = 277532 |tahiti 80 = 277533 |taintstick = 277534 |taio cruz = 277535 |tait = 277537 |taj mahal = 277538 |taja sevelle = 277539 |tak matsumoto = 277540 |taka boom = 277541 |take 5 = 277542 |take 6 = 277543 |take five = 277544 |take that = 277545 |taken by trees = 277547 |takida = 277548 |taking back sunday = 277549 |taking dawn = 277550 |tal & acacia = 277552 |tal = 277551 |tal bachman = 277553 |talent = 277554 |talib kweli = 277556 |talitha mackenzie = 277558 |talk normal = 1493166 |talk show = 277559 |talk talk = 277560 |talking heads = 277561 |tall paul = 277562 |tall stories = 277563 |talvin singh = 277564 |tam tam = 277565 |tamar = 1496827 |tamar = 281449 |tamar braxton = 1484327 |tamar kaprelian = 281454 |tamara = 1496880 |tamara = 281459 |tamara = 281460 |tamara walker = 281462 |tamaryn = 1493255 |tame impala = 281464 |tamela mann = 281467 |tami chynn = 281470 |tami hert = 281474 |tami show = 277497 |tamia = 281477 |tamiko jones = 281479 |tammi terrell = 281481 |tammy cochran = 281483 |tammy edwards & the edwards sisters = 1496556 |tammy graham = 281486 |tammy montgomery = 281493 |tammy wynette = 281500 |tamperer = 281504 |tamyra gray = 281508 |tan dun = 1496600 |tane cain = 281512 |tangerine dream = 281516 |tangier = 281520 |tania evans = 281524 |tania maria = 281526 |tanita tikaram = 281534 |tank = 281539 |tank = 281540 |tanlines = 281543 |tantric = 281553 |tanya blount = 281557 |tanya donelly = 281561 |tanya morgan = 281564 |tanya stephens = 281567 |tanya tucker = 281571 |tapes 'n tapes = 281581 |taproot = 281586 |tara kemp = 281589 |tara lyn hart = 281592 |tara oram = 281595 |tara thompson = 7344050 |taral hicks = 281601 |tarja = 281608 |tarkan = 281610 |tarney-spencer band = 281612 |tarrus riley = 281617 |taryn manning = 1493309 |tash = 281619 |tasha cobbs = 1490108 |tasha holiday = 281621 |tasha thomas = 281623 |tashan = 281625 |tasmin archer = 281627 |tat = 370572 |tate stevens = 1560175 |tati = 370621 |tatiana = 370703 |tatsuro yamashita = 370749 |tattoo rodeo = 370789 |tatyana ali = 370836 |tavares = 370877 |taverner consort = 370925 |tawatha = 370975 |taxi doll = 371022 |taxiride = 371072 |taxxi = 371121 |tay dizm = 371170 |taylor dayne = 371215 |taylor eigsti = 371271 |taylor hawkins = 371306 |taylor hicks = 371338 |taylor sorensen = 371378 |taylor swift = 371422 |tazenda = 371465 |teairra mari = 371510 |teairra marí = 371510 |team sleep = 371550 |tear da club up thugs = 371598 |tears for fears = 371643 |tease = 371678 |tebey = 5884074 |tech n9ne = 371716 |tech n9ne collabos = 6085091 |tech nine = 371755 |techmaster p.e.b. = 371811 |technotronic = 371857 |tecupae = 371899 |ted & sheri = 371907 |ted heath = 371955 |ted leo = 372000 |ted nugent = 372037 |ted patterson = 372080 |ted taylor = 372131 |ted the dillinger = 372179 |tedashii = 372226 |tedd patterson = 372275 |teddy bears = 372325 |teddy brent = 372376 |teddy douglas = 372423 |teddy edwards = 372469 |teddy geiger = 372508 |teddy randazzo = 372584 |teddy riley = 372633 |teddy thompson = 372669 |teddybears = 372712 |tedeschi trucks band = 372757 |tee grizzley = 7692633 |tee kee = 372799 |tee-n-tee = 372850 |teedra moses = 372894 |teeflii = 6103297 |teegarden & vanwinkle = 372947 |teen dream = 372996 |teena marie = 373040 |teenage fanclub = 373077 |teflon = 373108 |tegan and sara = 373137 |tego calderon = 373164 |tego calderón = 373164 |tehosekoitin = 373202 |teki latex = 373250 |tela = 373301 |telecast = 373348 |telefon tel aviv = 373391 |telekinesis = 373440 |telepopmusik = 430675 |télépopmusik = 430675 |teletubbies = 373493 |television = 373574 |telex = 373615 |telluride = 373667 |telly savalas = 373720 |temar underwood = 373769 |temper temper = 373818 |temple of the dog = 373921 |temple of the groove = 373970 |temple yard = 373869 |temples = 5890911 |tempo = 374017 |tempo dominicano = 374068 |ten after two = 374109 |ten city = 374156 |ten db = 374198 |ten second epic = 374241 |ten shekel shirt = 374286 |ten thieves = 374323 |ten years after = 374367 |tenacious d = 374409 |tender slim = 374440 |tene williams = 374452 |tennessee ernie ford = 374500 |tennis = 374541 |tensnake = 5645497 |tenth avenue north = 374584 |tenth chapter = 374637 |terasbetoni = 376517 |teräsbetoni = 376517 |tercer cielo = 374685 |terell stafford = 374728 |terence blanchard = 374779 |terence trent d'arby = 374816 |terenzi = 374861 |teresa brewer = 374913 |teri desario = 374961 |teri thornton = 375006 |teriyaki boyz = 375060 |terje rypdal = 375107 |termanology = 375149 |terminal = 375201 |terminator x = 375251 |terrace martin = 5695028 |terrence howard = 375299 |terri & monica = 375345 |terri carroll = 375393 |terri clark = 375440 |terri gibbs = 375477 |terri lyne carrington = 375517 |terri nunn = 375554 |terrible things = 375595 |terror = 375645 |terror fabulous = 375698 |terror squad = 375751 |terry black = 375799 |terry cashman = 375850 |terry cummings = 375889 |terry dexter = 375936 |terry ellis = 375974 |terry gregory = 376015 |terry jacks = 376088 |terry knight & the pack = 376128 |terry macalmon = 376181 |terry mcbride = 376226 |terry stafford = 376267 |terry steele = 376320 |terry sylvester = 376365 |terry tate = 376408 |terry wollman = 376462 |tesla = 376568 |tesoros romanticos de tv mujer = 376612 |tess = 376664 |tessanne chin = 5852255 |test icicles = 376720 |test your reflex = 376775 |testament = 376824 |tete = 430676 |tété = 430676 |teule = 376874 |teulé = 376874 |tevin campbell = 376920 |tex james = 1493239 |tex ritter = 376937 |texas = 376956 |texas hippie coalition = 377007 |texas in july = 377162 |texas lightning = 377058 |texas tornados = 377110 |teyana taylor = 377213 |tg4 = 277499 |tha alkaholiks = 377255 |tha dogg pound = 377303 |tha liks = 377344 |tha mexakinz = 377394 |tha rayne = 377448 |tha truth! = 377502 |tha' hot club = 377552 |thaeme & thiago = 5775776 |thalia = 377598 |thalia = 377640 |thalía = 377640 |thank you scientist = 6275056 |thao & mirah = 377697 |thao nguyen = 377752 |that dog. = 430682 |that kid chris = 377806 |that petrol emotion = 377858 |that's outrageous! = 377914 |the "5" royales = 377968 |the 1975 = 4282164 |the 25th of may = 378023 |the 5 browns = 378078 |the 5 chanels = 378135 |the 5th dimension = 378190 |the 69 eyes = 378245 |the 77's = 378295 |the 7a3 = 378351 |the 88 = 378419 |the abrams = 7376033 |the acacia strain = 378473 |the academy is... = 378528 |the ad libs = 378580 |the adventures = 378635 |the afghan whigs = 378684 |the afters = 378731 |the age of love = 378812 |the aggrolites = 378863 |the agonist = 1496594 |the agony scene = 378916 |the air i breathe = 378970 |the airborne toxic event = 379021 |the alan parsons project = 379064 |the alarm = 379118 |the alarmists = 379171 |the album leaf = 379225 |the alchemist = 379280 |the all-american rejects = 379327 |the alley cats = 379340 |the alliance = 379394 |the allies = 379443 |the allman brothers band = 379493 |the almighty rso = 379537 |the almost = 379596 |the amazing rhythm aces = 379647 |the ambassador = 379699 |the amboy dukes = 379753 |the american boychoir = 379805 |the american breed = 379860 |the ames brothers = 379917 |the amity affliction = 1493250 |the amps = 379970 |the ananda project = 380025 |the andrea true connection = 380079 |the angels = 380135 |the angels = 380149 |the animals = 380202 |the anniversary = 380260 |the anointed pace sisters = 380314 |the answer = 380371 |the antlers = 380424 |the apache relay = 380475 |the apex theory = 380572 |the appalachian pickers = 380626 |the applejacks = 380677 |the applejacks = 380680 |the apples in stereo = 380774 |the appleseed cast = 380784 |the aquabats = 380834 |the arabian prince = 380889 |the arbors = 380942 |the arc angels = 380998 |the archies = 381051 |the archives = 1493302 |the ark = 381103 |the art of noise = 381156 |the artful dodger = 381210 |the artistics = 381264 |the assembled multitude = 381321 |the associates = 381372 |the association = 381424 |the asteroids galaxy tour = 381479 |the astors = 381535 |the astronauts = 381610 |the ataris = 381661 |the atlanta disco band = 381715 |the audition = 381762 |the automatic = 381803 |the autumn offering = 381857 |the avalanches = 381914 |the avant-garde = 381972 |the average white band = 382023 |the avett brothers = 382079 |the b-52's = 1493301 |the b-52s = 1493301 |the b.b. & q. band = 382225 |the b.u.m.s = 382276 |the baby praise collection = 382332 |the babys = 382380 |the babysitters circus = 382428 |the bachelors = 382477 |the back horn = 382525 |the backbeats = 382575 |the bad plus = 382623 |the badlees = 382673 |the balloon farm = 382725 |the bama band = 382780 |the banana splits = 382835 |the band = 382882 |the band of heathens = 382959 |the band perry = 382918 |the bar-kays = 383010 |the barbarians = 383084 |the barden bellas = 1490146 |the barr brothers = 383135 |the barrio boyzz = 383195 |the baseballs = 383247 |the basedgod = 1496573 |the bastard sons of dioniso = 383300 |the bawdies = 383350 |the be good tanyas = 383401 |the beach boys = 383448 |the beast = 383493 |the beatles = 383540 |the beatmasters = 383582 |the beatniks = 383631 |the beatnuts = 383678 |the beau brummels = 383731 |the beau marks = 383783 |the beautiful girls = 383834 |the beautiful mistake = 383872 |the beautiful south = 383886 |the bees = 383936 |the bell notes = 383987 |the bellamy brothers = 384039 |the belle brigade = 384094 |the bells = 384168 |the belmonts = 384207 |the beloved = 384261 |the benjamin gate = 384311 |the bens = 384361 |the bermudas = 384410 |the besnard lakes = 384459 |the beta band = 384510 |the bible = 384560 |the big bopper = 384611 |the big pink = 384658 |the bigger lights = 384699 |the bird and the bee = 384752 |the birdsongs = 384800 |the birthday massacre = 384850 |the biv 10 pee wee all-stars = 384902 |the black angels = 384952 |the black crowes = 385000 |the black dahlia murder = 385043 |the black eyed peas = 385091 |the black keys = 385128 |the black lillies = 1561906 |the black maria = 385169 |the black pacific = 385221 |the black seeds = 385276 |the black widows = 385327 |the blackbyrds = 385378 |the blackout allstars = 385428 |the blacksheeps = 385478 |the blades of grass = 385528 |the blakes = 385577 |the blank theory = 385630 |the blasters = 385677 |the bled = 385732 |the blendells = 385783 |the blenders = 385840 |the blind boys of alabama = 385894 |the blood brothers = 385947 |the blossoms = 386000 |the blow = 386051 |the blow monkeys = 386106 |the blue aeroplanes = 386160 |the blue diamonds = 386205 |the blue hearts = 386216 |the blue jays = 386268 |the blue nile = 386319 |the blue note 7 = 386375 |the blue notes = 386428 |the blue ridge rangers = 386483 |the blue van = 386535 |the blue-belles = 386587 |the blueboy = 386639 |the bluenotes = 386688 |the blues brothers = 386742 |the blues image = 386795 |the blues project = 386847 |the bob seger system = 386900 |the bobbettes = 386953 |the bobby fuller four = 387007 |the bogmen = 387057 |the bomb squad = 387108 |the bone brothers = 387159 |the bones = 387211 |the boo radleys = 387261 |the books = 387315 |the booma rockers = 387371 |the boomtang boys = 387422 |the boomtown rats = 387477 |the boomzers = 387532 |the booth brothers = 387583 |the bosshoss = 387635 |the bottle rockets = 387691 |the bouncing souls = 387744 |the bowling family = 387798 |the box tops = 387852 |the boxcars = 387909 |the boxer rebellion = 387957 |the boy boy young mess = 388007 |the boyd brothers = 388059 |the boys = 388106 |the boys = 388110 |the boys band = 388154 |the boys choir of harlem = 388210 |the bpa = 382285 |the braids = 388263 |the brand new heavies = 388656 |the brandos = 388721 |the brass ring = 388779 |the bravery = 388834 |the braxton brothers = 388879 |the braxtons = 388935 |the brecker brothers = 388990 |the breeders = 389048 |the brian jonestown massacre = 389103 |the brian setzer orchestra = 389154 |the bridge = 389211 |the briggs = 389274 |the brodsky quartet = 389331 |the broilers = 389396 |the broken west = 389459 |the bronx = 389526 |the brooklyn tabernacle choir = 389586 |the brotherhood creed = 389647 |the brotherhood nation = 389702 |the brothers cazimero = 389727 |the brothers four = 389781 |the brothers johnson = 389834 |the brown sisters = 389885 |the browning = 1496785 |the browns = 389932 |the buck pets = 389983 |the bucketheads = 390031 |the buckinghams = 390064 |the budos band = 390080 |the buena vistas = 390132 |the bug = 390182 |the bunny the bear = 390232 |the burrell brothers = 390253 |the busboys = 390283 |the busters = 390333 |the butterflys = 390383 |the byrds = 390433 |the c-dub project = 1493164 |the cab = 390483 |the cadillac three = 5878880 |the cadillacs = 390536 |the cali kings = 390585 |the call = 390636 |the calling = 1496691 |the calling = 390686 |the calling = 390690 |the campbell brothers = 390739 |the canadian tenors = 390790 |the candyskins = 390841 |the canton spirituals = 390892 |the capitols = 390947 |the capris = 390970 |the caravans = 391003 |the caravelles = 391053 |the caravelles = 391079 |the cardigans = 391133 |the carnival = 391183 |the carolina chocolate drops = 391232 |the cars = 391289 |the cascades = 391344 |the casinos = 391393 |the casket lottery = 391441 |the caslons = 391462 |the castaways = 391517 |the castells = 391568 |the casualties = 391619 |the cat empire = 391670 |the cataracs = 391720 |the cathedrals = 391768 |the cats = 391818 |the cave singers = 391868 |the cavedogs = 391913 |the celts = 391965 |the chainsmokers = 5794072 |the chambers brothers = 392016 |the champs = 392064 |the chance = 392115 |the changin' times = 392166 |the chantays = 392215 |the chantels = 392266 |the chanters = 392317 |the chapmans = 392365 |the chariot = 392420 |the charlatans = 392474 |the charlatans uk = 392525 |the charlie daniels band = 392558 |the charmettes = 392590 |the chartbusters = 392635 |the chartbusters = 392640 |the cheetah girls = 392698 |the chelsea pensioners = 392754 |the chemical brothers = 392806 |the chestnut brothers = 392862 |the chevin = 1493156 |the chi-lites = 392914 |the chicago bears shufflin' crew = 392969 |the chick corea new trio = 393024 |the chieftains = 393104 |the chiffons = 393154 |the chill pill dancers = 393205 |the chills = 393254 |the chimes = 393305 |the chimes = 393310 |the chimes = 393314 |the chipettes = 393362 |the chipmunks = 393411 |the choice four = 393463 |the choir = 393515 |the choir = 393520 |the choirboys = 393577 |the chordettes = 393634 |the chris duarte group = 393686 |the chris robinson brotherhood = 393739 |the christianaires = 393793 |the christians = 393857 |the church = 393919 |the cinema = 1496630 |the cinematic orchestra = 393975 |the city harmonic = 394038 |the civil wars = 394095 |the clancy brothers & tommy makem = 394202 |the clancy brothers = 394139 |the clark brothers = 394264 |the clark family experience = 394327 |the clark sisters = 394382 |the clarks = 394443 |the clash = 394493 |the classic crime = 394547 |the classics = 394600 |the cleftones = 394650 |the click = 394688 |the click five = 394702 |the clientele = 394751 |the clique = 394801 |the clique = 394804 |the clocks = 394852 |the clovers = 394907 |the coasters = 394993 |the collingsworth family = 395051 |the color fred = 395107 |the color morale = 395163 |the commitments = 395213 |the common linnets = 6026317 |the communards = 395265 |the company = 395318 |the company band = 395370 |the competitors = 395422 |the comrads = 395473 |the congos = 1496514 |the connells = 395526 |the conscious daughters = 395576 |the constellations = 395626 |the contortionist = 395680 |the contours = 395737 |the control = 395798 |the controllers = 395857 |the conway brothers = 395909 |the cookies = 395962 |the cool kids = 396016 |the coral = 396076 |the coronas = 1496625 |the corrs = 396133 |the corsairs = 396204 |the count five = 396259 |the countdown kids = 396300 |the countdown singers = 396333 |the coup = 396364 |the courteeners = 396404 |the cover girls = 396453 |the cowsills = 396497 |the crabb family = 396541 |the cramps = 396592 |the cranberries = 396639 |the crazy world of arthur brown = 396709 |the creator = 396782 |the creatures = 396836 |the creepshow = 396918 |the crests = 396974 |the cribs = 397031 |the crickets = 397078 |the crimea = 397139 |the crimson armada = 397157 |the critters = 397213 |the crooklyn dodgers = 397268 |the crusaders = 397319 |the cruse family = 397372 |the cruzados = 397423 |the cryan' shames = 397478 |the crystal method = 397528 |the crystals = 397579 |the cuff links = 397632 |the cult = 397701 |the cupids = 397755 |the cure = 397801 |the cyrkle = 397841 |the d.o.c. = 397896 |the d4 = 397950 |the da vinci project = 398073 |the dambuilders = 398140 |the damned things = 398193 |the damnwells = 398243 |the dandy warhols = 398322 |the dangerous crew = 398376 |the dangerous summer = 398425 |the danleers = 398475 |the daou = 398529 |the darkness = 398576 |the darling buds = 398618 |the dartells = 398619 |the datsuns = 398677 |the dave brubeck quartet = 398731 |the dave clark five = 398795 |the daylights = 398860 |the dayton family = 398928 |the db's = 419473 |the dead 60s = 399046 |the dead daisies = 7471561 |the dead milkmen = 399097 |the dead weather = 399153 |the dear hunter = 399204 |the dears = 399285 |the decemberists = 399332 |the deele = 399375 |the defranco family = 398994 |the del fuegos = 399429 |the del mccoury band = 6715595 |the del vikings = 399509 |the delacardos = 399557 |the delfonics = 399604 |the delinquents = 399651 |the dells = 399697 |the demensions = 399746 |the demigodz = 1561909 |the departed = 399784 |the derailers = 399785 |the derek trucks band = 399835 |the detergents = 399883 |the detroit emeralds = 399927 |the devil makes three = 400282 |the devil wears prada = 400338 |the devotions = 400384 |the dey = 398010 |the diamonds = 400416 |the digital orchestra = 400457 |the dillinger escape plan = 400502 |the diplomats = 400550 |the diplomats = 400554 |the dirt band = 400608 |the dirt drifters = 400652 |the dirty dozen brass band = 400706 |the disco biscuits = 400750 |the disco boys = 400789 |the distillers = 400839 |the divine comedy = 400889 |the divinyls = 400936 |the dixie bee-liners = 400984 |the dixie dregs = 401032 |the dixie drifter = 401080 |the dixie hummingbirds = 401124 |the dixie-cups = 401173 |the dodos = 401242 |the dogs = 401290 |the dogs = 401297 |the dolly dots = 401341 |the dolphins = 401372 |the don = 401405 |the donnas = 401449 |the donz = 401498 |the doobie brothers = 401539 |the doors = 401582 |the dove shack = 401624 |the dovells = 401660 |the down south players = 401679 |the downtown fiction = 401719 |the dramatics = 401754 |the dream academy = 401794 |the dream team = 401843 |the dreamcatcher = 401889 |the dreaming = 401935 |the dreamlovers = 401982 |the dresden dolls = 402030 |the drew-vels = 402080 |the drifters = 402125 |the drill = 402174 |the drums = 402217 |the dualers = 402257 |the duals = 402304 |the dubguru = 402355 |the dublin ramblers = 402403 |the dubliners = 402449 |the dubs = 402499 |the dude of life = 402547 |the duhks = 402593 |the dukays = 402641 |the duke spirit = 402686 |the dunwells = 402725 |the duprees = 402774 |the dylans = 402838 |the dyna-sores = 402881 |the dynamic superiors = 402920 |the dynamics = 402965 |the dynamics = 402967 |the dynatones = 403013 |the earls = 403058 |the early november = 403104 |the east village opera company = 403111 |the easybeats = 403156 |the ebonys = 403205 |the echoes = 403254 |the edgar winter group = 403301 |the edsels = 403348 |the edwin hawkins singers = 403394 |the egg = 403442 |the egyptian lover = 403499 |the elected = 403535 |the electric prunes = 403574 |the elegants = 403625 |the elgins = 403676 |the elms = 403723 |the emmanuels = 403772 |the emotions = 403822 |the emperors = 403869 |the enchanters = 403918 |the enemy = 403966 |the equals = 404012 |the erick morillo project = 404064 |the escape club = 404111 |the esquires = 404157 |the essex = 404203 |the eternals = 404253 |the evereadys = 404300 |the everly brothers = 404346 |the excellents = 404395 |the exciters = 404440 |the exies = 404489 |the expendables = 404538 |the explorers club = 404586 |the explosion = 404631 |the extra lens = 404681 |the fabulous poodles = 404771 |the fabulous thunderbirds = 404822 |the faceless = 404875 |the falcons = 405072 |the fall = 405121 |the fall of troy = 405168 |the fam-lee = 405216 |the family = 405265 |the family stand = 405314 |the famine = 405363 |the fantastic four = 405409 |the faragher brothers = 405456 |the farewell drifters = 405503 |the farm = 1490053 |the farm = 404728 |the farm = 405545 |the fascinations = 405585 |the fat boys = 405636 |the fatback band = 405684 |the features = 405728 |the federation = 405780 |the feelies = 405831 |the feeling = 405878 |the felice brothers = 405912 |the fendermen = 405951 |the field = 405994 |the fiery furnaces = 406040 |the fiestas = 406091 |the fifth estate = 406139 |the final cut = 406185 |the finatticz = 5638307 |the fire theft = 406231 |the fireballs = 406278 |the fireflies = 406327 |the fireman = 406375 |the firm = 406572 |the firm = 406576 |the first class = 406622 |the first edition = 406672 |the five americans = 406718 |the five blobs = 406761 |the five du-tones = 406810 |the five emprees = 406855 |the five heartbeats = 406902 |the five satins = 406950 |the five stairsteps = 406999 |the fixx = 407023 |the fixxers = 407072 |the flame = 407119 |the flaming lips = 407163 |the flamingos = 407203 |the flatlanders = 407255 |the flavor unit mc's = 407303 |the fleetwoods = 407350 |the flirtations = 407397 |the flirts = 407439 |the floaters = 407481 |the flower kings = 1493175 |the flower pot men = 407524 |the flying burrito brothers = 407569 |the flying club = 407613 |the flying lizards = 407661 |the flying machine = 407712 |the flying pickets = 407758 |the flys = 407806 |the fold = 407855 |the followers of christ = 407905 |the fontane sisters = 407953 |the fools = 407999 |the force m.d.'s = 408046 |the forecast = 1496570 |the foreign exchange = 408086 |the forester sisters = 408100 |the format = 408154 |the formations = 408205 |the formula project = 408255 |the fortunes = 408286 |the foundations = 408335 |the four aces = 408381 |the four coins = 408426 |the four esquires = 408467 |the four knights = 408512 |the four lads = 408560 |the four of us = 408785 |the four pennies = 408606 |the four preps = 408651 |the four seasons = 408695 |the four tops = 408741 |the four-evers = 408829 |the frames = 408873 |the frantics = 408926 |the fratellis = 408973 |the fray = 409015 |the freddy jones band = 409053 |the free design = 409098 |the free movement = 409142 |the freelance hellraiser = 409186 |the freeloaders = 409234 |the fresh & onlys = 409280 |the fresh beat band = 409323 |the freshmaka = 409367 |the friday night boys = 409414 |the friends of distinction = 409458 |the frogmen = 409509 |the front bottoms = 409557 |the fun and games = 409605 |the furys = 409653 |the future sound = 409695 |the futureheads = 409738 |the fuzz = 409780 |the g-clefs = 409824 |the g-man = 409866 |the galens = 409951 |the game = 1490221 |the gants = 409994 |the gap band = 410038 |the gaslamp killer = 1493252 |the gaslight anthem = 410083 |the gay blades = 410131 |the gaylords = 410178 |the gazette = 410221 |the geezinslaws = 410265 |the genies = 410310 |the genius = 410355 |the gentrys = 410400 |the georgia satellites = 410446 |the gestures = 410496 |the get up kids = 410543 |the gggg's = 409908 |the ghost inside = 410590 |the ghost of a saber tooth tiger = 410657 |the gibson brothers = 1496616 |the gibson brothers = 410702 |the gibson brothers = 410705 |the gift = 410750 |the girl next door = 410794 |the girl! = 410839 |the girlfriends = 410883 |the glass bottle = 410928 |the glass house = 410971 |the glencoves = 411014 |the glitch mob = 411057 |the glorious unseen = 1493223 |the go-betweens = 411146 |the go-go's = 411192 |the go! team = 411101 |the god squad = 411239 |the golden palominos = 411285 |the goo goo dolls = 411330 |the good life = 411374 |the good men = 303010 |the good, the bad & the queen = 411422 |the goodees = 411465 |the gospel gold singers = 411509 |the gospel miracles = 411553 |the gossip = 411593 |the gourds = 411627 |the graces = 411674 |the gracious few = 411716 |the graduate = 411764 |the graduates = 411810 |the grand magnolias = 411852 |the grapes of wrath = 411895 |the grascals = 411938 |the grass roots = 411978 |the great commission = 412022 |the great divide = 412043 |the great plains = 412094 |the great reversal = 412143 |the green = 412186 |the green band = 412234 |the greencards = 412277 |the greenes = 412320 |the greenwood county singers = 412364 |the grind family = 412409 |the groop = 412454 |the grouch = 412498 |the growlers = 1493260 |the guess who = 412542 |the gutter twins = 412590 |the haarp machine = 1493283 |the hackensaw boys = 412636 |the halos = 412679 |the handsome poets = 412727 |the happenings = 412772 |the happy boys = 412814 |the happy goodman family = 412859 |the hard boys = 412868 |the hard times = 412903 |the harper brothers = 412947 |the harptones = 412992 |the harters = 413037 |the haunted = 413090 |the hawks = 413135 |the hazies = 413180 |the head and the heart = 413223 |the headpins = 413265 |the heartbeats = 413312 |the heartists = 413360 |the heavy = 413372 |the helio sequence = 413396 |the hellacopters = 413438 |the heller & farley project = 413470 |the help = 1496606 |the help = 413500 |the help = 413502 |the henningsens = 1561911 |the hesitations = 413538 |the hiatus = 413580 |the higgins = 413625 |the high & mighty = 413672 |the high court = 413717 |the high kings = 413726 |the higher = 413762 |the highwaymen = 413804 |the highwaymen = 413806 |the hill country revue = 413842 |the hilliard ensemble = 413879 |the hit crew = 413926 |the hives = 413967 |the hold steady = 414001 |the holidays = 414038 |the hollies = 414079 |the hollow men = 414122 |the holloways = 414166 |the holmes brothers = 414208 |the hombres = 414240 |the homemade jamz blues band = 414280 |the hometown boys = 414319 |the hondells = 414360 |the honeycombs = 414402 |the honeycones = 414440 |the honeydogs = 414482 |the honeydrippers = 414527 |the honeys = 414568 |the honorary title = 414614 |the hood = 414655 |the hoosiers = 414695 |the hooters = 414738 |the hoppers = 414771 |the horrible crowes = 1496945 |the horrors = 414814 |the hot boys = 414854 |the hot club of cowtown = 414898 |the hot toddys = 414942 |the hotrats = 414983 |the hours = 415022 |the house of love = 415061 |the housekeeperz = 415103 |the housemartins = 415142 |the hudson brothers = 415182 |the hullaballoos = 415221 |the human abstract = 415263 |the human beinz = 415303 |the human league = 415341 |the hundred in the hands = 415383 |the hush sound = 415421 |the hymn makers = 415459 |the ian carey project = 415498 |the icepick = 415538 |the ides of march = 415577 |the iguanas = 415615 |the ikettes = 415648 |the immortals = 415690 |the impalas = 415730 |the imperials = 415770 |the impressions = 415807 |the independents = 415843 |the indians = 415879 |the infadels = 415912 |the ingram gospel singers = 415947 |the innocence = 415983 |the innocence mission = 416015 |the innocents = 416050 |the insomniacs = 416083 |the internet = 416114 |the intrigues = 416151 |the intruders = 1496543 |the intruders = 416180 |the intruders = 416183 |the invisible man's band = 416219 |the irish experience = 416251 |the irish rovers = 416287 |the isaacs = 416323 |the island choral experience = 416357 |the islanders = 416392 |the isley brothers = 416425 |the issues = 416459 |the itals = 416495 |the iveys = 416533 |the ivy league = 416541 |the ivy three = 416558 |the jack rubies = 416576 |the jacka = 416611 |the jackson 5 = 416643 |the jacksons = 416684 |the jade = 416730 |the jaggerz = 416778 |the james = 1496824 |the james' = 416825 |the jamies = 416869 |the janedear girls = 430685 |the japanese popstars = 416916 |the jarmels = 416965 |the jayhawks = 417007 |the jaynetts = 417048 |the jaz = 417096 |the jazz crusaders = 417145 |the jeff healey band = 417194 |the jelly beans = 417247 |the jenkins = 417296 |the jerky boys = 417344 |the jerry ross symposium = 417390 |the jesus and mary chain = 417485 |the jesus haircut = 1496939 |the jesus lizard = 417434 |the jets = 417534 |the jets = 417538 |the jets = 417540 |the jewels = 417588 |the jezabels = 1496900 |the jimi hendrix experience = 417641 |the jimmies = 417692 |the jimmy castor bunch = 417742 |the jive five = 417793 |the john butler trio = 417842 |the john hall band = 417892 |the johnny otis show = 417915 |the jon spencer blues explosion = 417939 |the jones gang = 417954 |the jones girls = 417957 |the jonzun crew = 417990 |the joy formidable = 418041 |the juan maclean = 418045 |the judds = 418089 |the judybats = 418093 |the juliana theory = 418116 |the katinas = 418153 |the katydids = 418176 |the kendalls = 418188 |the kenny wayne shepherd band = 418204 |the kenoly brothers = 418209 |the kentucky colonels = 418216 |the kentucky headhunters = 418251 |the kenyan boys choir = 418266 |the kids next door = 418310 |the killer and the star = 418354 |the killers = 418396 |the killjoy club = 6244272 |the kills = 418430 |the king = 418465 |the kingbees = 418466 |the kings = 418467 |the kings of swing orchestra = 418468 |the kingsmen = 418470 |the kingston trio = 418471 |the kinks = 418472 |the klf = 418144 |the knack = 418473 |the knickerbockers = 418474 |the knife = 418475 |the knockouts = 418476 |the knocks = 418477 |the knux = 418478 |the kooks = 418479 |the korgis = 418481 |the kry = 418482 |the la's = 418484 |the lacs = 418485 |the lady of rage = 418486 |the lafayettes = 418487 |the larks = 418488 |the larks = 418489 |the lashes = 418490 |the last electro-acoustic space jazz & percussion ensemble = 418491 |the last emperor = 418493 |the last goodnight = 418495 |the last mr. bigg = 418496 |the last nova = 1496592 |the last shadow puppets = 418497 |the last vegas = 418498 |the latency = 418499 |the latin project = 418500 |the law = 418501 |the lawrence arms = 418502 |the leaves = 418503 |the lee boys = 418505 |the leevees = 418506 |the left banke = 418507 |the legendary blues band = 418508 |the lemon pipers = 418509 |the lemonheads = 418510 |the lennon sisters = 418511 |the letter black = 418512 |the lettermen = 418513 |the levellers = 418516 |the leverts = 418517 |the libertines = 418519 |the lightning seeds = 418520 |the lilac time = 418522 |the limeliters = 418523 |the limit = 418524 |the litt'lans = 418525 |the little dippers = 418526 |the little stinkers = 418528 |the little willies = 418529 |the living end = 418530 |the living legends = 418531 |the living sisters = 418532 |the london suede = 418533 |the lone bellow = 1525945 |the lonely forest = 418535 |the lonely island = 418536 |the lonesome river band = 418537 |the long blondes = 418539 |the long winters = 418540 |the lords of the new church = 418541 |the lost boys = 418542 |the lost boyz = 418543 |the lost fingers = 418544 |the lost generation = 418546 |the lost trailers = 418547 |the love bite = 418548 |the love doctor = 418549 |the love generation = 418550 |the love language = 418551 |the loved ones = 418552 |the loveless = 418553 |the lovelites = 418554 |the lovelocks = 7262158 |the lovemakers = 418555 |the lovin' spoonful = 418557 |the low anthem = 418558 |the lower lights = 418559 |the lox = 418483 |the lumineers = 418560 |the luna project = 418561 |the luniz = 418563 |the ly-dells = 418564 |the mac band = 418565 |the mac project = 418566 |the maccabeats = 418567 |the maccabees = 418568 |the mad lads = 418570 |the madd rapper = 418571 |the magic numbers = 418572 |the magnificent men = 418573 |the main ingredient = 418574 |the maine = 418575 |the majors = 418576 |the mamas & the papas = 418577 |the manhattan transfer = 418578 |the manhattans = 418579 |the mar-keys = 418582 |the maranatha! singers = 418583 |the marathons = 418584 |the marcels = 418585 |the marcy brothers = 418586 |the mariachi brass = 418588 |the mark ii = 418589 |the marketts = 418590 |the mars volta = 418591 |the marshall tucker band = 418592 |the martins = 418594 |the marvelettes = 418595 |the marvelows = 418596 |the mary jane girls = 418597 |the masqueraders = 418598 |the master musicians of jajouka = 418599 |the matches = 418600 |the matys bros. = 418601 |the mavericks = 418602 |the mayfield four = 418603 |the mccarters = 418605 |the mcclurkin project = 418606 |the mcclymonts = 418607 |the mccoys = 418608 |the mccrarys = 1492043 |the mcguire sisters = 418609 |the mckameys = 418610 |the meditations = 418611 |the megatrons = 418613 |the mello-kings = 418614 |the melodeers = 418615 |the men = 418617 |the men = 418618 |the menzingers = 418619 |the merry-go-round = 418620 |the meters = 418621 |the metros = 418622 |the michael gungor band = 418624 |the middle east = 1496707 |the midway state = 418625 |the mighty blue kings = 418626 |the mighty clouds of joy = 418627 |the mighty lemon drops = 418628 |the mighty mighty bosstones = 418630 |the mighty underdogs = 418631 |the mills brothers = 418632 |the mindbenders = 418633 |the miniature men = 418634 |the minus 5 = 418635 |the miracles = 418636 |the mirettes = 418638 |the missing links = 418639 |the mission district = 418640 |the mississippi children's choir = 418642 |the mississippi mass choir = 418643 |the mixtures = 418644 |the mob = 418645 |the mock turtles = 418646 |the modern jazz quartet = 418647 |the modern post = 1493307 |the moffatts = 418648 |the mojo men = 418649 |the moldy peaches = 418650 |the moments = 418651 |the monitors = 418653 |the monkees = 418654 |the monroes = 418655 |the montanas = 418656 |the monterey jazz ensemble = 418657 |the moody blues= 300750 |the moondoggies = 418659 |the morning benders = 418660 |the morning of = 418662 |the motels = 418663 |the mountain goats = 418666 |the move = 418667 |the movement = 418668 |the movement = 418669 |the mowgli's = 1493167 |the mumlers = 418670 |the muppets = 418671 |the murderers = 418672 |the murmaids = 418673 |the murrills = 418674 |the museum = 418675 |the music = 418676 |the music machine = 418677 |the music makers = 418679 |the musical cast of toys = 418680 |the mynabirds = 418681 |the mynah birds = 1496540 |the myriad = 418682 |the mystics = 418683 |the nails = 418685 |the naked and famous = 418688 |the naked brothers band = 418687 |the nashville teens = 418689 |the national = 418691 |the natural four = 418692 |the nazz = 418693 |the neighb'rhood childr'n = 418694 |the neighbourhood = 1559249 |the neon philharmonic = 418695 |the neon philharmonic orchestra = 418696 |the neptunes = 418697 |the nevels sisters = 418698 |the new 2 live crew = 418699 |the new amsterdams = 418700 |the new basement tapes = 6320119 |the new christy minstrels = 418702 |the new cities = 418703 |the new deal = 418704 |the new heathers = 418705 |the new mastersounds = 418706 |the new minstrel revue = 418707 |the new pornographers = 418708 |the new radicals = 418709 |the new seekers = 418711 |the new york restoration choir = 418712 |the new yorkers = 418714 |the newbeats = 418716 |the newcomers = 418717 |the nice = 418718 |the nielsen white band = 418719 |the nightcrawlers = 418720 |the nightcrawlers = 418721 |the nite-liters = 418722 |the nitty gritty dirt band = 418723 |the niv kid's club = 418684 |the nixons = 418724 |the noise = 418725 |the noise next door = 418728 |the noisettes = 418729 |the nolans = 418730 |the nonce = 418731 |the north carolina community mass choir = 1496511 |the northstar orchestra = 418732 |the notorious b.i.g. = 418733 |the notorious cherry bombs = 418734 |the notting hillbillies = 418735 |the notwist = 418736 |the novas = 418738 |the nu tornados = 418740 |the number twelve looks like you = 418741 |the nylons = 418742 |the o zone = 418743 |the o.c. supertones = 418749 |the o'jays = 418744 |the o'kanes = 418745 |the o'kaysions = 418746 |the o'neal twins = 418747 |the o'neill brothers = 418748 |the oak ridge boys = 418752 |the ocean blue = 418753 |the odds = 418754 |the offspring = 418755 |the ohio players = 418756 |the old dogs = 418757 |the olympics = 418758 |the omg girlz = 418751 |the ones = 418759 |the opposites = 418760 |the opus = 418763 |the orb = 418764 |the ordinary boys = 418765 |the original = 418766 |the original 7ven = 418767 |the original soul seekers = 418768 |the originals = 418769 |the orlons = 418770 |the osmonds = 418771 |the other ones = 418773 |the other ones = 418774 |the other two = 418775 |the others = 418776 |the outfield = 418777 |the outhere brothers = 418778 |the outlaws = 418779 |the outsiders = 418780 |the overlanders = 418781 |the overlords = 418782 |the overtones = 418783 |the pack = 418784 |the packers = 418786 |the paddingtons = 418788 |the pains of being pure at heart = 418789 |the panic channel = 418790 |the panics = 418791 |the parade = 418792 |the paradons = 418793 |the paragons = 418794 |the paris sisters = 418795 |the parkays = 418796 |the parliaments = 418799 |the parlor mob = 418800 |the parlotones = 418801 |the partland brothers = 418802 |the partridge family = 418803 |the party = 418804 |the party = 418805 |the party boyz = 418806 |the pasadenas = 418807 |the passions = 418808 |the payola$ = 418810 |the peace choir = 418811 |the peanut butter conspiracy = 418812 |the pearlettes = 418814 |the peasall sisters = 418815 |the peels = 418816 |the penguin band = 418817 |the pentagons = 418818 |the peppermint rainbow = 418819 |the peppers = 418820 |the percells = 418822 |the perceptionists = 418823 |the perishers = 418824 |the pernice brothers = 418825 |the perry twins = 418826 |the persuaders = 418827 |the pharcyde = 418828 |the phat cat players = 418829 |the philosopher kings = 418830 |the piano guys = 418831 |the pierces = 418833 |the pietasters = 418834 |the pillows = 418835 |the pines = 418836 |the pink spiders = 418837 |the pipes & drums & military band of the royal scots dragoon guards = 418839 |the pipettes = 418840 |the pipkins = 418841 |the pips = 418842 |the pirates = 418843 |the pistoleros = 418845 |the pixies three = 418846 |the platters = 418847 |the playboys = 418848 |the playmates = 418849 |the playtones = 418850 |the plimsouls = 418851 |the plot in you = 418852 |the pockets = 418853 |the poets = 418854 |the pogues = 418855 |the pointer sisters = 418857 |the police = 418858 |the polyphonic spree = 418859 |the poni-tails = 418860 |the ponys = 418861 |the poodles = 418863 |the poppy family = 418864 |the porn kings = 418865 |the posies = 418866 |the postal service = 418867 |the postelles = 418869 |the potbelleez = 418870 |the power station = 418871 |the pozo-seco singers = 418872 |the prayer chain = 418873 |the precisions = 418874 |the predators = 418875 |the premiers = 418876 |the presets = 418877 |the presidents = 418878 |the presidents of the united states of america = 418879 |the pretenders = 418881 |the pretty reckless = 418882 |the priests = 418883 |the primitives = 418884 |the private = 418885 |the prize fighter inferno = 418886 |the proclaimers = 418888 |the procussions = 418889 |the prodigy = 418890 |the producers = 418891 |the product g&b = 418893 |the prog collective = 1493308 |the project playaz = 418894 |the project trio = 1493253 |the promise ring = 418895 |the psychedelic furs = 418896 |the psycho realm = 418897 |the puppies = 418898 |the puppini sisters = 418899 |the pursuit of happiness = 418900 |the push stars = 418901 |the pussycat dolls = 418902 |the queen killing kings = 418903 |the quiet storm players = 418905 |the quin-tones = 418906 |the quincy jones-sammy nestico orchestra = 418907 |the raconteurs = 418908 |the radiants = 418909 |the radiators = 418910 |the radiators = 418911 |the radio dept. = 418913 |the radio ramblers = 418914 |the rag dolls = 418915 |the ragbirds = 418916 |the raging idiots = 6775481 |the raiders = 418918 |the railers = 6327876 |the raindrops = 418919 |the rainmakers = 418920 |the rainmakers = 418921 |the rakes = 418922 |the ramblers = 418923 |the ran-dells = 418924 |the rance allen group = 418925 |the ranch = 418926 |the ranger$ = 418927 |the rankin family = 418928 |the rapture = 418929 |the rascals = 418931 |the rasmus = 418932 |the raspberries = 418933 |the rat pack = 418934 |the rationals = 418935 |the rave-ups = 418939 |the raveonettes = 418940 |the ray charles singers = 418941 |the ray conniff singers = 418942 |the rays = 418943 |the ready set = 418945 |the real booty babes = 418946 |the real mccoy = 418947 |the real people = 418948 |the real roxanne = 418949 |the real seduction = 418950 |the real thing = 418951 |the reason = 418952 |the rebels = 418953 |the rebels = 418954 |the receiving end of sirens = 418955 |the records = 418957 |the red chord = 418958 |the red house = 418959 |the red jumpsuit apparatus = 418960 |the reddings = 418961 |the redwalls = 418962 |the reflections = 418964 |the reflections = 418965 |the refreshments = 418966 |the refreshments = 418967 |the regents = 418968 |the rembrandts = 418969 |the remingtons = 418972 |the rentals = 418973 |the replacements = 418974 |the republic tigers = 418975 |the rescues = 418976 |the revelations = 418977 |the revels = 418978 |the revenge = 418979 |the reverend horton heat = 418980 |the revivalists = 6398512 |the rhythm = 418981 |the ribbons = 418982 |the rifles = 418984 |the righteous brothers = 418985 |the rinky dinks = 418986 |the rip chords = 418987 |the rippingtons = 418988 |the ritchie family = 418989 |the rivieras = 418990 |the rivieras = 418991 |the rivingtons = 418993 |the road apples = 418994 |the road hammers = 418995 |the robertsons = 5767301 |the roc project = 418997 |the rocket summer = 418998 |the rockets = 418999 |the rockets = 419000 |the rockin' r's = 419001 |the rockin' rebels = 419002 |the rocky fellers = 419003 |the rollers = 419004 |the rolling stones = 419005 |the romantics = 419006 |the ron-dels = 419007 |the ronettes = 419010 |the roommates = 419011 |the roots = 419012 |the rose brothers = 419013 |the rossington band = 419014 |the rovers = 419015 |the rowans = 419016 |the royal concept = 419017 |the royal guardsmen = 419019 |the royal royal = 1493285 |the royal teens = 419020 |the royalettes = 419021 |the royaltones = 419024 |the roys = 1493155 |the rubens = 1493313 |the rubinoos = 419025 |the rubyz = 419026 |the rude boys = 419027 |the rugbys = 419028 |the rumblers = 419029 |the rumour said fire = 419030 |the rural alberta advantage = 419031 |the ruse = 419032 |the s.o.s. band = 419033 |the sacados = 419034 |the saddest landscape = 419036 |the safety fire = 419037 |the saints = 419038 |the salsoul orchestra = 419039 |the salvation army = 419040 |the same difference = 419041 |the samples = 419042 |the san remo golden strings = 419044 |the sanctuary = 419045 |the sanders = 419046 |the sanders = 419047 |the sandpebbles = 419050 |the sandpipers = 419051 |the sanford-townsend band = 419052 |the sapphires = 419053 |the satisfactions = 419054 |the saturdays = 419055 |the saw doctors = 419056 |the sax pack = 419057 |the scaffold = 419058 |the scenic = 419059 |the scott brothers = 6884942 |the scoundrels = 419061 |the scream = 419062 |the screamin' cheetah wheelies = 419063 |the screamin' cheetah wheelies = 419064 |the screaming blue messiahs = 419065 |the script = 419066 |the scumfrog = 419067 |the sea and cake = 419068 |the searchers = 419069 |the secret handshake = 419070 |the secret sisters = 419072 |the secrets = 419074 |the seeds = 419075 |the seekers = 419076 |the seldom scene = 419077 |the send = 419078 |the sensational nightingales = 419079 |the sensations = 419080 |the sevilles = 419081 |the sex pistols = 419082 |the shacklefords = 419083 |the shadows = 419084 |the shamen = 419086 |the shangri-las = 419087 |the shapeshifters = 419088 |the sharpees = 419089 |the sheep = 419090 |the sheepdogs = 419091 |the sheila divine = 419092 |the shells = 419093 |the shepherd sisters = 419094 |the shepherds = 419095 |the sheppards = 419098 |the sherbs = 419099 |the sherrys = 419100 |the shields = 419101 |the shindogs = 419102 |the shins = 419103 |the shirelles = 419104 |the shoes = 419105 |the showdown = 419106 |the showmen = 419107 |the showtime orchestra and singers = 419109 |the shrink = 419110 |the sicilians = 419111 |the sidekicks = 419112 |the sidekicks = 419113 |the silencers = 419114 |the silencers = 419115 |the silent comedy = 1496531 |the silkie = 419116 |the silos = 419117 |the silver comet = 419118 |the silver convention = 419119 |the simpsons = 419120 |the singing nun soeur sourire = 419122 |the singing pastors of piscataway = 419124 |the singletons = 419125 |the sir douglas quintet = 419126 |the sisters of mercy = 419127 |the ska kings = 419128 |the skatalites = 419129 |the sklar brothers = 1496897 |the skwares = 419130 |the skyliners = 419131 |the slades = 419132 |the sleeping = 419133 |the slip = 419136 |the smithereens = 419137 |the smiths = 419138 |the smoke ring = 419139 |the smothers brothers = 419140 |the snap = 419141 |the snowman = 419142 |the soca boys = 419143 |the soft moon = 419144 |the soft pack = 419145 |the soldiers = 419146 |the song trust = 419148 |the sons of champlin = 419150 |the sopwith camel = 419151 |the soul children = 419152 |the soul clan = 419153 |the soul messengerz = 1496580 |the soul rebels = 419154 |the soul seekers = 419155 |the soul seekerz = 419156 |the soul sisters = 419157 |the soul stirrers = 419158 |the soul survivors = 419161 |the sound of animals fighting = 419162 |the sounds = 419163 |the soundtrack of our lives = 419164 |the soup dragons = 419165 |the source = 419166 |the southwest f.o.b. = 419167 |the soweto gospel choir = 419168 |the spacemen = 419169 |the specials = 419170 |the spellbinders = 419172 |the spencer davis group = 419174 |the spill canvas = 419175 |the spinners = 419176 |the spokesmen = 419177 |the sports = 419178 |the springfields = 419179 |the springs = 7409878 |the st. john's children's choir = 419180 |the stampeders = 419181 |the standells = 419182 |the stands = 419184 |the stanley brothers = 419185 |the staple singers = 419186 |the starlets = 419187 |the starting line = 419188 |the states = 419189 |the static = 1493256 |the statler brothers = 419190 |the statues = 419191 |the steelers = 419192 |the steep canyon rangers = 419193 |the step brothers = 5886098 |the stereos = 419195 |the stillhouse rounders = 419197 |the stills = 419199 |the stompers = 419200 |the stompers = 419201 |the stone roses = 419202 |the stooges = 419203 |the storm = 419204 |the storm = 419205 |the storm = 419206 |the story = 419207 |the strange boys = 1493293 |the strangeloves = 419208 |the strangers = 419209 |the stranglers = 419210 |the street people = 419212 |the streets = 419213 |the string cheese incident = 419214 |the string-a-longs = 419215 |the strokes = 419216 |the strollers = 419217 |the strumbellas = 6842445 |the struts = 6577940 |the stunners = 419218 |the style council = 419219 |the stylistics = 419220 |the subdudes = 419221 |the submarines = 419223 |the subways = 419225 |the sugar shoppe = 419226 |the sugarcubes = 419227 |the sugarhill gang = 419228 |the suicide machines = 419229 |the summer hits = 419230 |the summer set = 419231 |the sundays = 419232 |the sunrays = 419234 |the sunstreak = 419235 |the superbs = 419236 |the supervillains = 419237 |the supremes = 419238 |the surfaris = 419239 |the sutherland brothers & quiver = 419240 |the swallows = 419241 |the swans = 419244 |the sweet inspirations = 419245 |the swell season = 419246 |the swellers = 419248 |the swift = 419249 |the swingin' medallions = 419250 |the swinging blue jeans = 419251 |the swon brothers = 1568925 |the sword = 419252 |the sylvers = 419253 |the syndicate of sound = 419254 |the system = 419256 |the t-bones = 419257 |the tahitian choir = 419258 |the tallest man on earth = 419259 |the tams = 419260 |the tassels = 419261 |the tea party = 419262 |the team = 419263 |the tears = 419264 |the teddy bears = 419265 |the tee set = 419266 |the telephones = 419270 |the temper trap = 419271 |the tempos = 419272 |the temprees = 419274 |the temptations = 1490202 |the temptations = 419275 |the temptations = 419276 |the temptations review = 419277 |the ten tenors = 419278 |the tenors = 419279 |the terms = 419280 |the texans = 419281 |the texas tenors = 5840570 |the the = 419283 |the thermals = 419284 |the thirteenth floor elevators = 419285 |the thorns = 419286 |the three degrees = 419287 |the three g's = 419288 |the three o'clock = 419289 |the three tenors = 419290 |the thrills = 419291 |the tim rex experiment = 419292 |the time = 419293 |the time jumpers = 1493098 |the timelords = 419294 |the timetones = 419295 |the ting tings = 419296 |the toasters = 419298 |the tokens = 419299 |the tony rich project = 419300 |the tornadoes = 419301 |the tornados = 419302 |the tough alliance = 419303 |the tourists = 419304 |the toxik twins = 419305 |the toys = 419306 |the tractors = 419307 |the tradewinds = 419308 |the tragically hip = 419309 |the trammps = 419310 |the transitions = 419311 |the trapp family = 1496963 |the trash can sinatras = 419312 |the trashmen = 419313 |the traveling wilburys = 419314 |the treatment = 1492045 |the tremeloes = 419315 |the trews = 419316 |the tribe = 419317 |the triplets = 419318 |the troggs = 419320 |the trumpeteers = 419321 |the tubes = 419322 |the tuesdays = 419323 |the tune rockers = 419324 |the turning = 419325 |the turtles = 419326 |the twang = 419327 |the twilight singers = 419328 |the tymes = 419329 |the u-krew = 419331 |the u.m.c.'s = 419332 |the ubc = 419333 |the uncluded = 1562346 |the underachievers = 6222127 |the undisputed truth = 419334 |the unforgiven = 419335 |the unifics = 419336 |the union = 419337 |the union gap = 419338 |the union underground = 419339 |the uniques = 419340 |the united we funk all-stars = 419342 |the unseen = 419343 |the untouchables = 419344 |the urge = 419345 |the used = 419346 |the uzi bros. = 419347 |the vaccines = 419348 |the vacels = 419349 |the valadiers = 419350 |the valentinos = 419351 |the vamps = 5881737 |the van dykes = 419352 |the van dykes = 419353 |the vanity project = 419354 |the vapors = 419355 |the vaselines = 419356 |the veer union = 419357 |the vejtables = 419358 |the velaires = 419359 |the velvelettes = 419360 |the velvet underground = 419361 |the velvets = 419362 |the ventures = 419363 |the veronicas = 419365 |the verve = 419366 |the verve pipe = 419367 |the very best = 419368 |the vibrations = 419369 |the videls = 419370 |the view = 419371 |the village church = 419372 |the village people = 419373 |the village stompers = 419374 |the vines = 419375 |the violet burning = 419376 |the virginmarys = 419377 |the virgins = 1496911 |the virgins = 419378 |the virgins = 419379 |the virtues = 419380 |the viscounts = 419381 |the viscounts = 419382 |the vogues = 419383 |the voices = 419384 |the volumes = 419385 |the von bondies = 419386 |the w's = 419387 |the wagoneers = 419389 |the waikikis = 419391 |the wailers = 419392 |the wailin' jennys = 419393 |the wailing souls = 419394 |the waiting = 419395 |the waitresses = 419396 |the waking eyes = 419397 |the walkmen = 419398 |the wallace brothers = 419399 |the wallflowers = 419400 |the wanted = 419401 |the war on drugs = 419402 |the warren brothers = 419404 |the washboard union = 6682828 |the watchmen = 419405 |the waterboys = 419406 |the watson twins = 419407 |the watts 103rd street rhythm band = 419408 |the waybacks = 419409 |the weakerthans = 419410 |the weather girls = 419411 |the wedding = 419412 |the weeknd = 419413 |the weepies = 419414 |the west coast pop art experimental band = 419415 |the what = 419416 |the what = 419417 |the whatnauts = 419418 |the whigs = 419419 |the whispers = 419420 |the white buffalo = 419421 |the white stripes = 419422 |the white tie affair = 419423 |the whitehead bros. = 419425 |the whites = 419426 |the whitest boy alive = 419427 |the who = 419428 |the whoridas = 419429 |the why store = 419430 |the wideboys = 419431 |the wiggles = 419432 |the wildweeds = 419433 |the wilkinsons = 419434 |the williams brothers = 1496873 |the williams brothers = 419435 |the williams brothers = 419436 |the williams sisters = 419437 |the winans = 419438 |the winstons = 419439 |the wiseguys = 419440 |the wolfgang press = 419441 |the wombats = 419442 |the wombles = 419443 |the womenfolk = 419444 |the wonder band = 419446 |the wonder stuff = 419447 |the wonder who? = 419448 |the wonder years = 419449 |the wonders = 419450 |the wood brothers = 419451 |the woodentops = 419452 |the word = 419453 |the word alive = 419454 |the wreckers = 419455 |the wrecking = 419456 |the wrights = 419457 |the x-ecutioners = 419458 |the xx = 419474 |the yardbirds = 419459 |the years gone by = 419460 |the york mills brass band = 419461 |the you know who group = 419462 |the young dubliners = 419463 |the young fresh fellows = 419464 |the young punx! = 419465 |the young rascals = 419467 |the youngbloods = 419468 |the younghearts = 419469 |the zombies = 419470 |the zoo = 419471 |the zutons = 419472 |the-dream = 419475 |thee midniters = 419476 |thee oh sees = 419477 |thee prophets = 419478 |thees uhlmann = 1496944 |theesatisfaction = 277500 |thehell = 430686 |thelma aoyama = 419479 |thelma carpenter = 419480 |thelma houston = 419481 |thelonious monk = 419482 |thelonious monster = 419483 |them = 419484 |them crooked vultures = 419485 |them idiots = 419486 |thenewno2 = 430688 |theo = 419488 |theo tams = 419490 |theocracy = 419492 |theodis ealey = 419493 |theodore unit = 419494 |theola kilgore = 419495 |theophilus london = 419496 |theory of a deadman = 419497 |therapy? = 419498 |there for tomorrow = 419499 |therefore i am = 419500 |theresa = 419501 |theresa andersson = 419502 |theresa sokyrka = 419503 |therese = 419504 |therion = 419505 |these green eyes = 419506 |these hearts = 419507 |these kids wear crowns = 419508 |they eat their own = 419509 |they might be giants = 419510 |thi'sl = 419511 |thick dick = 419512 |thicke = 419514 |thierry amiel = 419515 |thierry cham = 419516 |thievery corporation = 419517 |thieves like us = 419518 |thilo rex = 419519 |thin lizzy = 419520 |thingamakid = 419521 |third day = 419522 |third eye blind = 419523 |third rail = 419524 |third world = 419525 |thirstin howl iii = 419526 |thirteen senses = 419527 |this beautiful republic = 419528 |this or the apocalypse = 419533 |this picture = 419529 |this providence = 419530 |this romantic tragedy = 419531 |this will destroy you = 419532 |thom rotella = 419534 |thom yorke = 419536 |thomas beecham = 419537 |thomas bergersen = 1496565 |thomas d = 419538 |thomas dolby = 419539 |thomas dutronc = 419540 |thomas fersen = 419541 |thomas godoj = 419542 |thomas hampson = 419543 |thomas helmig = 419544 |thomas holm = 419545 |thomas kinkade = 419546 |thomas mapfumo = 419547 |thomas miles aka nephew tommy = 419548 |thomas newman = 419549 |thomas rhett = 419550 |thomas ring = 419551 |thomas whitfield = 419552 |thompson square = 419553 |thompson twins = 419554 |thorleifs = 419555 |thornley = 419557 |those guys = 419558 |those usual suspects = 419559 |thousand foot krutch = 419560 |thrasher shiver = 419561 |thrashing doves = 419562 |threat = 419563 |threat signal = 419564 |three 6 mafia = 419565 |three crosses = 419566 |three days grace = 419567 |three dog night = 419568 |three graces = 419569 |three loco = 1493262 |three mo' tenors = 419570 |three plus = 419571 |three shades brown = 419572 |three times dope = 419573 |threepeace = 419574 |thrice = 419575 |thrill da playa = 419576 |thriving ivory = 419578 |through the eyes of the dead = 419579 |throw me the statue = 419580 |throw the fight = 1493297 |throwdown = 419581 |throwing muses = 419582 |thug city = 419583 |thug life = 419584 |thug lordz = 419585 |thump n johnson = 419586 |thunder = 419587 |thundercat = 1496661 |thunderclap newman = 419588 |thunderpuss & barnes = 419590 |thunderpuss = 419589 |thunderstick = 419591 |thurl ravenscroft = 419592 |thursday = 419593 |thurston harris = 419594 |thurston moore = 419595 |thy art is murder = 1540746 |thy will be done = 419596 |tia = 419598 |tia = 419599 |tia carrere = 419600 |tia fuller = 419601 |tiago iorc = 419602 |tiagoiorc = 419603 |tiana = 419604 |tic tac toe = 419605 |tickle me pink = 419606 |tico & the triumphs = 419607 |tiempo libre = 419608 |tierney sutton = 419609 |tierra = 419610 |tierra cali = 419611 |tiësto = 300022 |tiffany = 1496906 |tiffany = 1496912 |tiffany = 419612 |tiffany = 419613 |tiffany affair = 419614 |tiffany dunn = 419615 |tiffany evans = 419616 |tiffany giardina = 419617 |tiffany milagro = 419618 |tift merritt = 419619 |tig notaro = 419620 |tiga = 419621 |tiger army = 419623 |tiger moon = 419624 |tiggi clay = 419625 |tight fit = 419626 |tiken jah fakoly = 429909 |till bronner = 429910 |till brönner = 429910 |till west = 429911 |tilly and the wall = 429912 |tilt = 429913 |tim "bishop" brown = 429914 |tim armstrong = 429915 |tim barry = 429916 |tim bendzko = 429918 |tim berg = 429919 |tim berne = 429920 |tim bowman = 429921 |tim bowman jr. = 429922 |tim buckley = 429923 |tim christensen = 429924 |tim curry = 429925 |tim dog = 429926 |tim finn = 429927 |tim hardin = 429928 |tim hecker = 429929 |tim heidecker = 429930 |tim heintz = 429931 |tim hensley = 429932 |tim hicks = 1561923 |tim hughes = 429934 |tim janis = 429935 |tim kasher = 429936 |tim mahoney = 429937 |tim malchak = 429938 |tim mcgraw = 429939 |tim mensy = 429940 |tim minchin = 1496949 |tim miner = 429941 |tim moore = 429942 |tim o'brien = 429943 |tim owens = 429944 |tim reynolds = 1496637 |tim ries = 429945 |tim rogers & the fellas = 429946 |tim rushlow = 429948 |tim ryan = 429949 |tim sheppard = 429950 |tim story = 429951 |tim trooper = 429952 |tim weisberg = 429953 |tim westwood = 429954 |tim wilson = 429955 |timbaland & magoo = 429957 |timbaland = 429956 |timber timbre = 429958 |timbiriche = 429959 |timbuk 3 = 429961 |timbuk ii = 429962 |timbuktu = 429963 |time bandits = 429964 |time for three = 429965 |timeflies = 429966 |times new viking = 429967 |times of grace = 429969 |times two = 429968 |timex social club = 429970 |timi yuro = 429971 |timmy g = 429972 |timmy gatling = 429973 |timmy shaw = 429975 |timmy t = 429976 |timmy thomas = 429977 |timo maas = 429978 |timo raisanen = 429979 |timo räisänen = 429979 |timomatic = 429980 |timoteij = 429981 |timothy andres = 1496819 |timothy b. schmit = 429982 |timothy bloom = 429983 |tin hat trio = 429984 |tin machine = 429985 |tin star = 429986 |tin tin = 429987 |tin tin out = 429989 |tina ann = 429991 |tina arena = 429993 |tina b. = 429994 |tina dickow = 1496778 |tina moore = 429995 |tina parol = 429996 |tina sugandh = 429997 |tina turner = 429998 |tinariwen = 429999 |tinashe = 6084983 |tinchy stryder = 430000 |tingstad & rumbel = 430001 |tinie tempah = 430002 |tinkerbell = 430003 |tinman = 430004 |tino coury = 430006 |tino rossi = 430007 |tinsley ellis = 430008 |tinta blanca = 430009 |tinted windows = 430010 |tiny tim = 430012 |tired pony = 430014 |tiromancino = 430015 |tish hinojosa = 430016 |tisha campbell = 430017 |tisuby & georgina = 430019 |tite curet = 430020 |tite curet alonso = 430021 |titiyo = 430022 |title fight = 430023 |tito "el bambino" el patron = 430024 |tito el bambino = 430032 |tito gomez = 430025 |tito lopez = 1489995 |tito nieves = 430026 |tito puente = 430027 |tito puente, jr. & the latin rhythm = 430028 |tito rodriguez = 430029 |tito rojas = 430030 |titou le lapinou = 430033 |titus andronicus = 430034 |titus turner = 430035 |tizer = 430036 |tiziano ferro = 430037 |tka = 277501 |tlc = 277502 |tnght = 277505 |to kool chris = 430038 |to speak of wolves = 430039 |toad the wet sprocket = 1496935 |toad the wet sprocket = 430040 |toad the wet sprocket = 430041 |toadies = 430042 |tobacco = 430043 |tobias regner = 430044 |tobin mathews & co. = 430046 |toby beau = 430047 |toby keith = 430048 |toby lightman = 430049 |toby love = 430050 |tobymac = 430689 |tocadisco = 430051 |tocotronic = 430052 |tod miner = 430053 |today = 430054 |todd agnew = 430055 |todd barry = 430056 |todd dulaney = 430057 |todd rundgren = 430059 |todd snider = 430060 |todd terry = 430061 |todd terry all stars = 430062 |todos = 430063 |toe = 430064 |toh kay = 430065 |tohoshinki = 430066 |toki wright = 430067 |tokio hotel = 430069 |tokyo jihen = 430070 |tokyo police club = 430072 |tokyo rose = 430073 |tokyo ska paradise orchestra = 430074 |tolga = 430075 |tom and angela = 430118 |tom barabas = 430076 |tom baxter = 430077 |tom braxton = 430078 |tom browne = 430079 |tom cochrane = 430081 |tom coster = 430082 |tom day = 1490027 |tom delonge = 1541112 |tom dice = 430083 |tom fettke = 430084 |tom frager & gwayav' = 430087 |tom frager = 430086 |tom gabel = 430088 |tom glazer & the do-re-mi children's chorus = 430089 |tom grant = 430090 |tom hanks = 1490156 |tom harrell = 430091 |tom johnston = 430092 |tom jones = 430093 |tom kimmel = 430094 |tom lehrer = 430095 |tom mcrae = 430096 |tom morello = 1496767 |tom moulton = 430098 |tom northcott = 430099 |tom novy = 430100 |tom odell = 1567290 |tom papa = 430101 |tom petty & the heartbreakers = 430103 |tom petty = 430102 |tom powers = 430104 |tom rowan = 430105 |tom russell = 430106 |tom scott = 430107 |tom snare = 430108 |tom t. hall = 430109 |tom tom club = 430110 |tom tykwer = 430112 |tom verlaine = 430113 |tom waits = 430114 |tom wax = 430115 |tom wopat = 430116 |tom ze = 430117 |tom zé = 430117 |tomahawk = 430119 |tomandandy = 430120 |tomasz stanko = 430121 |tomba vira = 430122 |tomer g = 430125 |tommy & the high pilots = 430126 |tommy boyce = 430127 |tommy cash = 430128 |tommy castro = 430129 |tommy conwell & the young rumblers = 430131 |tommy conwell = 430130 |tommy dorsey = 430132 |tommy dorsey orchestra = 430133 |tommy edwards = 430134 |tommy emmanuel = 430135 |tommy facenda = 430136 |tommy february 6 = 430137 |tommy guerrero = 430139 |tommy heavenly6 = 430140 |tommy henriksen = 430141 |tommy james & the shondells = 430144 |tommy james = 430143 |tommy keene = 430145 |tommy korberg = 430146 |tommy körberg = 430146 |tommy lee = 430147 |tommy mara = 430148 |tommy mclain = 430149 |tommy nilsson = 430150 |tommy olivencia = 430152 |tommy page = 430153 |tommy reeve = 430154 |tommy roe = 430155 |tommy sands = 430156 |tommy sands = 430157 |tommy scott = 1496903 |tommy scott = 430158 |tommy shane steiner = 430159 |tommy shaw = 430160 |tommy sparks = 430161 |tommy steele = 430162 |tommy torres = 430163 |tommy tutone = 430164 |tommy vee = 430165 |tommy walker = 430167 |tommy west = 430168 |tommye young-west = 430169 |tomorrows bad seeds = 430170 |tompall & the glaser brothers = 430171 |tompall glaser = 430172 |tomte = 430173 |tone damli aaberge = 430174 |tone tone = 430175 |tone-loc = 430176 |tonex = 430254 |tonéx = 430254 |toni arden = 430177 |toni basil = 430179 |toni braxton = 430180 |toni childs = 430181 |toni estes = 430182 |toni fisher = 430183 |toni price = 430184 |toni tennille = 430185 |tonic = 430186 |tonight alive = 430187 |toninho horta = 430188 |tonny tun tun = 430189 |tono rosario = 430322 |toño rosario = 430322 |tono y freddy = 430323 |toño y freddy = 430323 |tony allen = 1496960 |tony allen = 430191 |tony bellus = 430192 |tony bennett = 430193 |tony burrows = 430194 |tony camargo = 430195 |tony campise = 430196 |tony carey = 430197 |tony carreira = 430198 |tony christie = 430199 |tony clarke = 430200 |tony cole = 430201 |tony croato = 430202 |tony croatto = 430204 |tony d = 430205 |tony dallara = 430206 |tony danza tapdance extravaganza = 430207 |tony desare = 430208 |tony di bart = 430209 |tony dize = 430210 |tony guerrero = 430211 |tony haze & shaka black = 430212 |tony humphries = 430215 |tony iommi = 430216 |tony joe white = 430217 |tony lemans = 430218 |tony levin = 430219 |tony lucca = 430220 |tony m.f. rock = 430221 |tony macalpine = 430222 |tony mascolo = 430223 |tony mascolo = 430224 |tony matterhorn = 430225 |tony moran = 430226 |tony mottola = 430227 |tony okungbowa = 430228 |tony orlando & dawn = 430231 |tony orlando = 430229 |tony parker = 430232 |tony rice = 430233 |tony rich = 430234 |tony scott = 430235 |tony sunshine = 430236 |tony terry = 430237 |tony testa = 1493243 |tony thompson = 430238 |tony tidwell = 430239 |tony toliver = 430240 |tony touch = 430241 |tony trice = 430242 |tony trischka = 430243 |tony vandermeer = 430245 |tony vega = 430246 |tony vincent = 430247 |tony williams = 430248 |tony yayo = 430249 |tony! toni! tone! = 430250 |tony! toni! toné! = 430250 |tonya = 430251 |tonya baker = 430252 |tonya mitchell = 430253 |too bad eugene = 430255 |too down = 430256 |too late the hero = 430258 |too much joy = 430259 |too much trouble = 430260 |too pure to die = 430261 |too short = 430262 |too slim & the taildraggers = 430263 |tooji = 430264 |tool = 430265 |toolroom knights = 430266 |toot sweet = 430267 |toots & the maytals = 430269 |toots thielemans = 430270 |top authority = 430271 |top kat = 430272 |top quality = 430273 |top secret = 430274 |top shelf = 430275 |tora tora = 430276 |torae = 6852481 |torch = 1496834 |torche = 430277 |torcuato mariano = 430278 |tord gustavsen = 430280 |tord gustavsen ensemble = 430281 |torgny melins = 430282 |tori alamaze = 430283 |tori amos = 430284 |tori kelly = 1496583 |toro y moi = 430285 |toronto = 430286 |torres alvaro = 430287 |torrid = 430288 |tory lanez = 5733221 |tosca = 430290 |toshinobu kubota = 430292 |total = 430293 |total contrast = 430294 |total control = 1493195 |total devastation = 430295 |total look = 430296 |total touch = 430297 |totally enormous extinct dinosaurs = 1493142 |totally insane = 430298 |toto = 430299 |totta naslund = 1496892 |totta näslund = 1496892 |touch & go = 430303 |touch = 430300 |touch = 430301 |touch = 430302 |touche amore = 430305 |tough young tenors = 430306 |toumani diabate = 430307 |toumani diabaté = 430307 |toussaint mccall = 430309 |tove lo = 5934571 |tove styrke = 430310 |tow down = 430311 |towa tei = 430312 |tower 32 = 430313 |tower 32 = 430314 |tower of power = 430315 |towers of london = 430316 |toxic holocaust = 430318 |toy dolls = 430319 |toy matinee = 430320 |toya = 430321 |tq = 277506 |tr love = 277507 |trace adkins = 430324 |trace balin = 430326 |tracey dey = 430327 |tracey lee = 430328 |tracey thorn = 430329 |tracey ullman = 430330 |traci lords = 430331 |tracie spencer = 430332 |track bums = 430333 |track squad = 430334 |trackshittaz = 430335 |tracy bonham = 430336 |tracy byrd = 430337 |tracy chapman = 430339 |tracy fraim = 430340 |tracy lawrence = 430341 |trade martin = 430342 |trader-price = 430343 |trae = 430344 |trae tha truth = 430345 |traffic = 430346 |tragedie = 430348 |tragédie = 430348 |tragedy khadafi = 430347 |trailer choir = 430349 |train = 430350 |traits = 430352 |traits = 430353 |tramaine = 430354 |tramaine hawkins = 430355 |trampled by turtles = 430357 |trampled under foot = 1493264 |trampled underfoot = 430356 |trance dance = 430358 |trans-siberian orchestra = 430359 |trans-x = 430360 |transatlantic = 430361 |transformer 2 = 430362 |transglobal underground = 430364 |transister = 430365 |transit = 430366 |translantic soul = 430367 |transmatic = 430368 |transmit now = 430369 |transplants = 430370 |transvision vamp = 430371 |tranzas = 430372 |trap starz = 430373 |traphik = 1490176 |traphik = 430374 |trapp = 430376 |trapped under ice = 430377 |trapt = 430378 |trash talk = 430379 |travie mccoy = 430380 |travis & bob = 430382 |travis = 430381 |travis barker = 430383 |travis cottrell = 430384 |travis garland = 430385 |travis greene = 430386 |travis porter = 430388 |travis scott = 6693456 |travis tritt = 430389 |travis wammack = 430390 |traxamillion = 430391 |tre = 430525 |tré = 430525 |tre black = 430392 |tre-8 = 430393 |treat her right = 430394 |treble charger = 430395 |trebol clan = 430396 |tree = 430397 |tree63 = 430399 |trellini = 430400 |tren diamante = 430401 |trenches = 430402 |trends of culture = 430403 |trent harmon = 7327010 |trent reznor = 1496534 |trent summar & the new row mob = 430405 |trent summar = 430404 |trent tomlinson = 430406 |trent willmon = 430407 |trentemoller = 430408 |trentemøller = 430408 |treo grupo = 430409 |tres coronas = 430411 |tres razones = 430412 |tres reinas = 430413 |tresor hugo = 430414 |trevor hall = 430415 |trevor morgan = 430416 |trevor nelson = 430417 |trevor rabin = 430418 |trey anastasio = 430419 |trey lorenz = 430420 |trey songz = 430421 |trf = 277508 |tri-state mass choir iii = 430423 |triangles = 430424 |tribal house = 430425 |tribal king = 430426 |tribal seeds = 430427 |tribe = 430428 |tricarico = 430429 |tricia brock = 430430 |tricia leigh fisher = 430431 |trick daddy = 430432 |trick pony = 430433 |trick trick = 430434 |trickside = 430436 |trickster = 430437 |tricky = 430438 |tricky tee = 430439 |triclops! = 430440 |trig = 430441 |trigger tha gambler = 430442 |triggerfinger = 430443 |triim = 430444 |trijntje oosterhuis = 430445 |trik turner = 430446 |trillville = 430448 |trilogia = 430449 |trilogy = 430450 |trin-i-tee 5:7 = 430451 |trina & tamara = 430453 |trina = 430452 |trina broussard = 430454 |trinere = 430455 |trini lopez = 430456 |trini triggs = 430457 |triniti = 430458 |trinity garden cartel = 430459 |trinket = 430460 |triny y la leyenda = 430462 |trio = 430463 |trio casablanca = 430464 |trio los andinos = 430467 |trio mediaeval = 430465 |trio mediæval = 430465 |trio rococo = 430466 |trioscapes = 1496542 |trip lee = 430468 |triple c's = 430469 |triple j = 430470 |triple threat = 430471 |tripping daisy = 430473 |triptykon = 430474 |trisha covington = 430475 |trisha yearwood = 430476 |tristan garner = 430477 |tristan prettyman = 430478 |tritonal = 1493109 |triumph = 430479 |triumph the insult comic dog = 430480 |trivium = 430481 |trixter = 430482 |trombone shorty = 430483 |tronco traxx = 430484 |troop = 430486 |troop 41 = 430487 |trooper = 430488 |tropical caribe = 430489 |tropical fantasia = 430490 |tropical panama = 430491 |tropical panamá = 430491 |tropicalisimo apache = 430492 |trouble funk = 430493 |trouble maker = 430494 |troy "trombone shorty" andrews = 1489989 |troy beetles = 430495 |troy cassar-daley = 430496 |troy johnson = 430497 |troy newman = 430499 |troy shondell = 430500 |troy sneed = 430501 |troye sivan = 6222117 |tru = 430502 |tru-life = 430503 |truck = 430504 |truck turner = 430505 |trudy lynn = 430506 |true enuff = 430507 |true master = 430510 |true solace = 430511 |true vibe = 430512 |trueful = 430513 |trueheart = 430514 |trulla express = 430515 |trust company = 430516 |truth & salvage co. = 430519 |truth = 430517 |truth = 430518 |truth hurts = 430520 |tryo = 430524 |tryö = 430524 |tsu shi ma mi re = 430526 |tsunami bomb = 430527 |tuatara = 430528 |tube & berger = 430529 |tuck & patti = 430530 |tuck andress = 430531 |tucker beathard = 7258399 |tuff crew = 430532 |tum tum = 430534 |tune brothers = 430535 |tune-yards = 430680 |tunisiano = 430536 |tuomas holopainen = 1541693 |turbonegro = 430537 |turboweekend = 430538 |turf talk = 430539 |turin brakes = 430540 |turisas = 430541 |turk = 430542 |turley richards = 430543 |turner nichols = 430544 |turnover = 1561933 |turnpike troubadours = 430546 |turtle island string quartet = 430547 |tuuli = 430548 |tuxedo junction = 430549 |tv on the radio = 277510 |tv rock = 277509 |tweedy bird loc = 430550 |tweet = 430551 |twelve a.m. = 430552 |twelve girls band = 430553 |twelve tone = 430554 |twennynine = 430555 |twenty one pilots = 430557 |twenty88 = 7326740 |twice a man = 430560 |twila paris = 430562 |twilight 22 = 430564 |twin atlantic = 430569 |twin hype = 430570 |twin shadow = 430572 |twin sister = 1496852 |twinkie clark = 430575 |twinkie clark-terrell = 430579 |twinz = 430581 |twista & the speed knot mobstaz = 430586 |twista = 430584 |twisted method = 430588 |twisted sister = 430590 |twisted society = 430593 |twister alley = 430594 |twiztid = 430596 |two = 430598 |two door cinema club = 430600 |two gallants = 430603 |two little boys = 430604 |two minds crack = 430608 |two steps from hell = 430611 |two tongues = 430612 |two without hats = 430614 |ty dolla $ign = 5779670 |ty england = 430615 |ty herndon = 430617 |ty segall = 430618 |ty segall band = 1493115 |ty stone = 430620 |tycho = 430622 |tycoon = 430625 |tye tribbett & g.a. = 430629 |tye tribbett = 430627 |tyga = 430631 |tyka nelson = 430634 |tyketto = 430636 |tyler barham = 430638 |tyler bates = 430639 |tyler collins = 430641 |tyler dickerson = 430643 |tyler farr = 430644 |tyler hilton = 430646 |tyler medeiros = 430652 |tyler ward = 1493314 |tyler, the creator = 430653 |type o negative = 430656 |tyr = 1490003 |tyrannosaurus rex = 430657 |tyree = 430660 |tyren perry = 430662 |tyrese = 430663 |tyron carter = 430666 |tyrone davis = 430667 |tyrone wells = 430669 |tyrrel corporation = 430670 |tzant = 430672 |'Illegal name entered '' }'''}}